bigbrotherdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Big Brother Disney is the first Disney themed Tumblr Big Brother game. Each week the competitions were inspired by Disney movies, songs, tv shows and characters. Twists Heroes vs Villains This was the main twist of the season each member of the cast was determined to be either a Hero or a Villain. The hosts determined who would be which by the answers they provided on their application. The questions 'Which Big Brother houseguest are you most like?' 'Which Disney character are you most like?' and 'What is your strategy for this game?' were the main questions the Hosts used to determine if the mouseguest was a Hero or a Villain. Although there were the Heroes and Villains, they didn't have to work together. If a Hero won Head of Mousehold for the week they could nominate other Heroes if they wanted. But the additional twist to this was that for that week all of the Heroes had to vote on a Villain to have immunity for that week. The immunity twist lasted for the first 5 weeks. Genie Lamps The Head of Mousehold was told in the Diary Room that Genie had come to visit them. The Genie had 3 lamps for the HoM to choose from. Week 4 Mike rubbed the Green Genie Lamp which made the entire house go 'Out of Sight'. This twist was inspired by the movie Pete's Dragon. The entire game went out of sight for all of the mouseguests except for Mike. No one knew he was HoM, who he nominated, who played in veto, who won veto. It wasn't until the veto was over that the house found out who was nominated. What happened this week stayed a secret through the entire game. Week 8 Chris rubbed the Red Genie Lamp which turned the eviction that week into a 'Freaky Friday'. This twist was inspired by the movie Freaky Friday. ''Everything this week went just as usual, but when it came to the eviction things got freaky. The lamp made it so that this week the votes would be switched. So anyone who voted to evict Adam really voted to evict Caitlyn, and everyone who voted to evict Caitlyn really voted to evict Adam. If the votes would have stayed the same Adam would have been evicted, but because of Freaky Friday it was Caitlyn who was evicted. '''Reward Competitions' Every other week of the game up till the Goof Troop started all of the mouseguests had the opportunity to win a reward that would benefit their game. Week 2 was the first reward competition called Scuttles infomercial. The mouseguests had to make an entertaining commercial for an every day household item. Will won this reward and in turn he got the choice of 3 rewards to choose from. He chose Siamese Cats which meant that he not only had one vote to evict, but he had 2 votes to evict. He could use this extra vote for either the current week or the week after. Week 4 was the second reward competition called Winnie the Pooh Cook Off. ''The mouseguests had to make a dish inspired by Winnie the Pooh ingredients. Audrianna won this reward and she had the choice of 3 rewards to choose from. She chose Hercules which meant that she would become a Goddess for the week. She had an advantage for both the Head of Mousehold competition and the Power of Pluto competition. '''Week 6' was the third reward competition called Deleted Scene. ''The mouseguests had to write a deleted scene from a Disney movie of their choice. Mike won this reward and he had the choice of 2 rewards to choose from. He chose Hyenas which meant that he got the power of The Last Laugh and the ability to nullify 3 votes at the next eviction or the one after. '''Week 8' was the last reward competition called Lip Sync Battle. The mouseguests we're paired up to perform Disney Duets. Chris won this reward and he was given the last reward. This was called ''Sleeping Beauty, ''with this he was able to turn another mouseguest into Sleeping Beauty. This means they would be unable to participate in the HoM or the PoP. Chris chose to turn Nicole into Sleeping Beauty for the live fast forward. Mouseguests Voting History # Ally quit the game for personal reasons. Because it was only week 1, the week was cancelled and everyone was eligible to compete in the next HoM # Will was voted by the Villains to have immunity for the week. # Billy was voted by the Villains to have immunity for the week. # Will won the Siamese Cats reward. # Audrianna was voted by the Villains to have immunity for the week. # Will uses his reward and casts an extra vote to evict Jelaminah # Mike rubbed the genie lamp and the entire week was 'Out of Sight'. # Joe was voted by the Villains to have immunity for the week. # Audrianna won the Hercules Reward. # Audrianna became a goddess for the week. # This week was a double eviction. 3 people were nominated and the mouseguests voted on who they wanted to stay at the end of the week. # Mike was voted by the Heroes to have immunity for the week. # Mike won the Hyenas reward. # Mike uses his reward to nullify Nicole, Will and Chris's votes. # Pat is the first member of the Goof Troop # Chris rubbed the genie lamp and turned the eviction into a 'Freaky Friday'. # Chris won the Sleeping Beauty reward. # The votes were switched which resulted in Caitlyn being evicted instead of Adam. # This week was a live Fast Forward. # Chris uses his Sleeping Beauty reward on Nicole to keep her from being able to play in the HoM and the PoP. # Mike won Part 1 of the Final HoM # Kara won Part 2 of the Final HoM # Mike won Part 3 of the Final HoM and sent Billy to the Goof Troop